


年龄差

by luckycoco00



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycoco00/pseuds/luckycoco00
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Heiwajima Shizuo
Kudos: 3





	年龄差

平和岛静雄是由什么做成的呢？  
牛奶，草莓，布丁，大福等等许许多多甜的发腻的点心，以及将这些全部掩盖住的——暴力。  
只有暴力，是最适合他的形容词；只有他，是暴力最佳的代言人。  
临也在吻着静雄的时候，漫不经心地想道。  
小静果然如同他预料的一样，还是个单纯的少年，青涩而僵硬，不知所措地对着临也张开自己柔软的唇，带着牛奶的香甜。亲吻的同时，临也的两只手环过静雄的头发，将他慢慢拉上沙发，而静雄愣怔却顺从地被这个吻牵引，茫然地倒在沙发上。  
“唔……嗯啊……”临也的舌头像蛇一样在静雄的口中缠绕，吮吸，唾液交换着咖啡、牛奶和血液的味道，色情的水声在寂静的房间内格外清晰。  
临也眼见静雄的脸已经红到了极限，才带着笑意放来了他：“第一次接吻吗？”  
“废话！”静雄脸红地捂住脸。  
果然是初吻呢。虽然原本就已经十拿九稳了，也调查确认过从来没有人亲近过少年，但是在听到静雄亲口承认后，临也还是有种诡异的满足感。  
“嗯，乖孩子呢。”临也漫不经心地夸奖着。  
静雄咬牙道：“我说过不要这样喊我……唔！”  
少年颤抖着，以难以辨认的幅度微小地发着抖。  
只是一个亲吻，就宛如唤醒了这具暴力凝结而成的身体一般，少年心底最深处的渴望被情报贩子恶劣地扯了出来，胆怯的，慌张的，却又试图接近他人的那颗柔软的心。  
太软弱了，临也叹息，承载着暴力的溺爱的躯体里，跳动的竟然是如此温柔的心吗？  
嫉妒夹杂着怜惜，烦躁混合着厌恶，但是不可否认的，那股看到少年脆弱模样的狂喜，主宰了临也那一瞬间的情绪。  
想要独占，想要破坏，但更想要纳入手中。  
折原临也并非不懂人心之人，恰恰相反，他比世界上绝大多数的人都更懂的他们不愿意正视的私心和欲望，恶念或善意，那敏锐的审视如同精准的手术刀，割开他所观察的每一个生物最不愿意让人知道的一面。  
其中自然也包括了他自己。但是正因如此，越是明白自己内心所思所想，以及一切的源头，临也便越发厌恶：不管是被暴力所保护的少年，还是将其视为自己唯一同类、却得不到对方同等目光的自己，临也都一视同仁地厌恶着。

临也安抚地沿着静雄的脖子亲吻下去，下巴，喉结，锁骨，一路留下淡淡的痕迹，好像在野兽的神经上轻轻挑逗。静雄的头不由扬起，撑在沙发上，还有点湿意头发在临也的肩膀上蹭着。  
临也一边挑逗着静雄的欲望，一边注视着少年的表情。  
哥哥是风靡万千的美男子，弟弟的模样也不会差到哪去。大部分人在承认静雄暴力的同时，也往往承认他有一张好脸蛋，虽然同时也会评价：染成金发那种嚣张的颜色和他那种乖巧的脸格格不入，但是当他打起架来的时候，又不得不承认没有比金发更适合他的颜色：嚣张、耀眼、百无禁忌、同时承载了恐惧与憧憬。  
感情落入道情事中，就让整场性事变得暧昧了起来。  
临也并不缺少性，他的外貌，他的富有，他的才华，他的洞彻人心让他可以过得比百分之九十九的人都要愉悦，但他的缺陷也让他比百分之百的人都难以得到快感。并非是生理上的缺陷，而是如同内心中空出一个洞一般的残缺，不管往里面注入多少的爱，最后都只能得到一颗空空如也的心。  
他享受性事如同正常的生理需求，并不会在其中带入一丝半点感情的温度，但不可否认的，那些美丽的女人们和眼前的少年完全不同。  
她们是他所深爱着的人类，而他却是他唯一的同类。  
不想承认。  
无法否认。  
身体背叛了主人的尊严，在触摸到同类的时候就已经苏醒了过来，临也无法抑制住陌生而激烈的欲望在血管中奔腾，如果静雄哪怕有过半分对性的了解，就该看出他的紧张与无措，但少年只是茫然而顺从地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛里倒映出他掩饰的笑容，俊朗的脸因为欲望而变得色情，他同时有着单纯无知的空白与无所畏惧的强大。  
静雄全神贯注地看着临也，专注而纯粹的目光几乎瞬间击碎他的伪装。  
对，就是这个啊。就这样看着我，不要移开视线，恨或者爱都可以，浓烈的深沉的无法压抑无法控制的欲望通通都投向我！只能投向我！  
临也呻吟着，一边忍受心中传来的激动一边克制地玩弄着少年，并不是担心少年被过早地玩坏，而是更享受少年无法忍受欲望，自己求上来的被动。  
哭着求他玩弄自己的小静，光是想想，就一边恶心的想吐，一边硬的让自己汗颜。  
他灵敏的手指解开静雄的衬衫，剥下他的皮带，然后拉扯着静雄的内裤，在看到少年小狗的内裤时，临也还是忍不住破了功：“小狗……真是的，小静难道还是小学生吗？哎呀呀，怎么办，突然有罪恶感了，毕竟骗小学生上床怎么样也太过分了吧？”  
静雄恼羞成怒地挣扎了一下，瞬间从临也的手中脱出：“不要说得你现在就不是对未成年出手一样啊！混蛋！”  
“是吗？”临也无辜地举起双手，看着气喘吁吁面色通红的静雄，露出一个微妙而诱惑的笑容，“可是我怎么看到的却是一个高中生非常期待，非常想要，而且非常配合呢？”  
往上飘去的尾音拉长在临也的嘴里，随着他吐出的呼吸一起弥漫在了静雄的胸前，仿佛过敏一般，那里瞬间起了静电般的反应，静雄扯着自己已经大敞开的衬衣，扭过头咬牙道：“我没有……”  
“那为什么不挣开呢？小静……”临也仿佛真的很疑惑般询问着，但他的双手却拉开了静雄的内裤，露出已经勃起的阴茎，葱白般的手指懒散地搭在上面，笑容甜蜜地仿佛能滴出糖浆，“这里又为什么朝着我勃起了呢？”  
“……”静雄脑中一片空白地看着自己的阴茎被临也松松环在手中，迷茫地看向临也，仿佛没有理解他刚刚所问的话。  
“小静你，对着我勃起了哦。”临也开始规律地撸着静雄的阴茎，然后用成年人责备的眼神，正经地说道，“小静是什么时候开始对我起了这种龌龊的思想呢？难道平时都想着我来自慰吗？搞不好连跟我做的春梦都不知道梦遗了多少次吧。不然的话，难道光是被我亲一下就会勃起了？不可能的吧，都是高中生了怎么可能还这么敏感，难道小静连自慰都没有过吗？所以果然啊。”  
他疯了吗？静雄呆滞地听着这堪称恶劣的污蔑，不敢置信地看着临也，好像第一天认识他一般：“你……”  
临也淡淡道：“小静喜欢我吧。”  
“啊？”纯然的疑惑，表露在静雄的面上：这个厚颜无耻对未成年出手的人，在说些什么颠倒逻辑的鬼话？  
“不喜欢的话，会天天跑来我这里洗澡吗？还非常有心机地在浴室放了自己的沐浴露，就跟标记地盘的小狗一样幼稚死了；还有冰箱里藏的牛奶，乱丢在我沙发的衬衫……小静不会是以为那些来拜访我的可爱信徒们都是我的仰慕者吧。”临也一边细数着静雄的“罪证”，一边加快了手中的速度，看着少年的脸色时白时红，毫不掩饰地笑了出来。  
事实上，静雄的心思恐怕一半一半吧：一方面确实是本性粗糙，可能真的只是觉得临也这里的浴室又大又豪华，所以图方便地依赖着；另一方面，要说三年刻意培养下来，少年一点都没有对他生出依赖和占有欲，临也就觉得对不起自己那些默默胃疼的惨痛时光。  
但是这一切在看到静雄脸上自我怀疑的表情时，都值了！  
临也按着静雄的阴茎，抚摸过上面每一道褶皱，每一次撸动都让本来就让寂寞而饥渴的身体苏醒一分，对着入侵者再退一步。  
渴望着爱却害怕伤害，少年为自己所建立的重重防护在天性的解放前一败涂地，静雄的喘息粗重了起来，身体无法控制地颤抖着，好像压制不住那个一直被困在内心最深处的，寂寞的孩子，脑海中却一直回荡着临也刚刚的话。  
“我没有！不要以为我是正臣那个傻瓜他你说什么就信什么！”静雄下意识皱起了眉头，临也熟悉这表情，无数次在抬起自动售货机前他看过这微微上挑的模样，否认道，“你在胡说八道什么鬼？！那种——”  
但他已经无法说出后续的话，因为临也的手终于仿佛不带重量地落下，捏住了他的阴囊，快速而剧烈地揉捏，静雄在这骤降的刺激下尖叫着顶起膝盖，但是下一瞬他却想起这个人是他的“朋友”，于是中途硬生生克制住了爆发的力道。  
暴力在主人的呵斥下被打断，随之而来的反噬和临也给与的刺激叠加，痛和快在脑子里轮番尖啸，身体终于在强烈地颤抖后发泄了出来！  
室内瞬间安静地只剩下静雄疲惫的呼吸声。  
“真浓啊，小静积了很久吧，真是个乖孩子。”临也不带感情地评价道，将手上的精液全部擦在静雄的衬衫上，饶有兴致地观察大口踹息着的静雄，带着腥膻味的手抚摸上静雄滚烫的脸颊。下一秒，临也露出惊讶的表情：因 为手上感受到了湿意。  
随即，临也无奈一笑，伪善地露出一个宠溺而理解的表情，温柔地将少年的脸捧起，暴露在灯光下仔细地欣赏着：“小静，你哭了啊。”

眼泪不受控制地流了出来。  
并非委屈的眼泪，更非害怕的哭泣。  
而是快乐冲破了一切阻碍，如同新枝嫩芽顶起巨石，大江大河奔向海洋，天理自然，人理情欲，美好的向往胜过一切堕落的蛊惑，暴力的威胁在纯粹的欲望前如同遮掩的胆小鬼，炙热而浓烈的感情从内心爆发，终于冲破了少年对自己设下的一切束缚。  
他快乐至无法忍耐得哭了出来。  
静雄狼狈地如同泥淖：汗水从发梢滴落至胸口，英俊的脸上是无法控制而流出的泪水，手指被咬在口中，另一只手则试图遮住羞耻的表情和红肿的眼睛，整个人颤抖着而又压抑着，低着头，下巴紧紧地顶在自己的锁骨上，双腿想要蜷缩。  
他完全放弃了反驳，争论以及抵抗，爱欲给他的伤害大于任何一次殴打。他想起上一次如此恐惧的时候是十岁时惨烈的初恋：若说爱是温柔而美丽的，十岁那年仰慕的女孩的笑容虽然给他带来了最深的阴影，让他再也没有勇气去爱人，却也给了他美好的启迪；那欲望就要赤裸、直白、冲击道最深处，让人无法拒绝。  
他迟来了五年的第二次觉醒就这样袒露在了最糟糕的对象前，最强大的身体展露着最卑微的姿态，身体因为熟悉的气氛而恐惧着，不知道这次将要记住怎样的本能。  
原来我还能爱人啊。静雄想起临也诡辩的台词，内心深处传来了悸动与恐惧，好像被洗脑了一般，截取其中的只言片语：哪怕只是身体，原来我也还能去爱人吗？  
“临也……”  
“啊，我在呢，小静。”临也温柔的舔去静雄的眼泪，他湿滑柔软的舌头划过静雄的脸，像蛇一样冰冷地留下痕迹。静雄低垂着眼皮颤动了几下，最终闭上了眼睛。  
闭上眼睛，就看不到近在眼前的灾难，少年天真至愚蠢的反应几乎逗笑了临也，但他的心已经被更加狂热的喜悦所冲击，完全没有闲暇去理会那浅显的愉悦。  
颤抖着，恐惧着，剥离了人类的外壳暴露出怪物本质的小静，就像一个真正青涩的少年，哪怕遮住了面容，也无法阻止我想象那双暴戾的眼睛染上眼泪后破碎的模样，从未有人见过的姿态毫无保留的呈现在我的面前，除了我从未有人如此深入地打开过你，除了我。  
内心的独占欲浓烈地让临也自己都为之震惊而唾弃，但这杂续被狂喜满不在乎地打压到了一旁，他压在少年的身上轻轻抚摸着他紧绷的身体，以成年人的包容揽入怀中，不知不觉中，少年的长裤终于被完全卸下，露出笔直修长的双腿，纤细的肌肉在昏暗的环境中仿佛散发着温润的光芒。  
临也站了起来，居高临下地俯视着赤裸着身体，只穿了一件衬衣的静雄，褪去袜子的脚轻轻踩在静雄的腰上，脚底是少年生机勃勃的脉搏，充满了活力的肌肉紧致光滑。他的背后是透过纱帘的昏黄夕阳，模糊了身形的金线让背光的静雄看不清他的表情，却能读懂他的愉悦。  
如此奇妙的，在静雄被迫剥去所有掩饰的时候，临也也无法控制的失去了一切伪装。静雄像是第一次认识他一般，放下了遮掩的手，直直地盯着他，好像要将他此刻的所有神情，一切细节永远记在脑中。那样恶劣、脆弱、黑暗、丑陋、好像随时可能粉碎的玻璃高高悬挂在万丈深渊之上，摇摇欲坠却又锋锐无比，想要捏碎他就要有被他千刀万剐的准备。  
这就是折原临也，新宿最恶的本质。  
静雄无声地想道：他们，坦诚相对了。

当静雄还在平复喘息的时候，临也将他翻了过来，两只手玩弄着他的屁股。静雄没有反抗，只是淡淡地回头瞥了他一眼，沉默地咬着自己的手背。纯然顺从而又忍耐的姿态让临也的动作又重了几分。  
少年背部的肌肉纹理堪称完美，流畅如水的肌肉顺着脊椎覆盖至腰部，腰线精瘦而窄，随着呼吸的幅度轻轻颤动，带动没有一丝赘肉的大腿和臀部，就像一只年轻的豹子，蕴藏着不可思议的瞬间爆发力。  
临也承认这样的身体是美的，蕴藏着强大的力量，让人不禁向往，想要拥有或者想要破坏。他也只是一个普通人，自然也无法消除心中的低级乐趣。比如，在欺负少年的时候，偶尔会想起他以一敌百的恐怖姿态，就会有一种比任何极限运动都要刺激的兴奋感。  
不过话说回来，其实这也确实是世界上最刺激的极限运动之一了吧，甚至可以把“之一”去掉。因为他身下这个家伙家伙如果想的话，现在就可以把他轻易撕成两半，这么看的话，他还真是抱着一只怪兽在上床呢，一瞬间，感觉自己仿佛变成了用来平息怪兽怒火的美女一般。  
不过，他可不是来让怪兽平息，而是让他掀起滔天怒火的。  
手指试探地戳进静雄的后穴中，并没有想象中的不适，临也原本还以为会有插进钢管里一般的感觉，如果真的是那样的话就算是他也没辙，结果，却比想象中要柔软得多。手指摁下去反弹回来的触感干燥而温暖。  
临也随意从茶几下拿出润滑剂，倒在手心上，然后溢出滴在了静雄喘息起伏着的后背上。静雄回头道：“喂，为什么从那种地方能掏出润滑剂？”  
“诶，小静居然认识润滑剂？骗人的吧，你在什么我不知道的地方学坏了，偷偷看a书了吗？”临也一边将润滑剂挤进静雄的后穴，享受着他瞬间急促起来的喘息和紧张的身体，“等等，难道小静是在嫉妒吗？还是在怀疑我在这个地方和其他人做过？安心啦，这可是我平时休息的地方，怎么可能用来和人做爱，就算我同意偶尔也会坐在这里看电视的波江小姐也绝对不可能同意的。”  
静雄忍耐着身体内奇怪的感觉，否认道：“谁管你……”  
“噗嗤，真可爱呢。”临也低下头，轻轻问道，“小静，难道你想独占我吗？”  
静雄一瞬间的僵硬，临也没有错过。  
啊，如果这个时候跟他说，至少男性只跟他做过的话，他会露出什么样的表情呢？临也一心二用地想道。事实上，原本他还算是有正常的性生活的，可是自从三年前遇到了静雄以后，就变成了每天都在压榨自己的心智，思索怎么才能把这只怪物纳入手中，简直都要未老先衰了啊！  
这么想着，临也心生不爽，于是撑开了静雄的肠道。  
“嗯！”静雄脱口而出的呻吟纾解了他心中蠢蠢欲动的不满。临也开始抬起静雄的腰，已经勃起的阴茎在静雄的后穴试探磨蹭几下，并没有太多的耐心欣赏少年因为达摩克利斯之剑而生的紧张，就这么直接插了进去。  
安全套？开什么玩笑，他要的就是直接插入这个怪物的体内，破坏掉他的肉体和心灵，不管哪一个都好，安全套反而会给他一种安全感和间隔感，然后能够从这场性事中隔离出来。原本其实连润滑剂都不想准备的，直接哪天心血来潮，就哄着少年先从口交开始才是最初的计划，但是谁让他自己洗干净了还主动凑到怀里。  
不过，果然事后还是找个时候把口交这一课补上吧，心不甘情不愿地含着他的小静，最后被深喉逼迫吞下精液，然后就再操他一次吧，让他上面和下面两张嘴巴都含着自己的精液，然后来不及清洗就要去上课什么的……  
太可爱了。  
欺负这种可爱的怪物就跟逗逗小猫小狗一样，不需要任何的负罪感，因为对方根本就不是人类啊。哪怕最后忍不住哭出来了，也没有关系呢。  
插进去的时候，静雄的表情一片空白，临也反而夸张地挑眉：“不可能吧，小静居然会忍不了这点痛？”  
“闭嘴。”片刻后，仿佛才缓过来的少年咬着牙回答，但是不耐烦的表情在软塌下去的身体前毫无说服力。  
不仅后穴潮湿黏腻地一塌糊涂，刚刚才射过的阴茎也有了反应，临也一边在少年身后抽插，一边游刃有余地再次抚摸上静雄的性器。食髓知味的身体根本无法拒绝到嘴的诱饵，放肆地在临也手下再一次颤抖了起来。快感顺着神经穿过静雄的脊椎直达大脑，眼泪和汗水打湿了他的脸颊和他塞在口中的手掌。  
“呜……临也……停下……”静雄一边说着拒绝的话，一边却不敢张开眼睛。因为他们都心知肚明，少年的身体给出的是完全相反的答案，他不仅不想要临也停下，不管是后面的律动还是前面的抚摸，正好相反，他的身体渴望这些负距离的接触太久太久了，仿佛沙漠中即将渴死的人在绿洲前的迟疑，害怕着这是海市蜃楼而踌躇不前。  
所以他不会停下，越来越凶猛的冲击开始超出少年的承受范围，他太过于习惯暴力，以至于无法承受温柔，在寂寞中饥渴已久的身体几乎是凶猛地反噬着，临也觉得自己带着暴力意味的性爱对少年的破坏，甚至比不上他自身的反胃更让他难受，对于这个怪物而言能伤害他最深的永远是他自己。  
临也粗暴地分开静雄的双腿，狠狠地插入他的体内，少年在他的阴茎上上下起伏，后穴紧紧绞住临也的性器，失重的崩溃终于让他无法继续克制呻吟，双肩软下，无力地搭在临也的身上，茫然而色情的脸带着金发摇动着，在临也暴力的性爱下毫无反抗地承受了一切。  
“临也……”静雄感觉自己无法理解今天到底发生了什么，一切都如同往常一般平静的日常，却被一直当做兄长一般信任的人诱惑着侵犯了。但是却没有任何理由责怪，因为自己明白，这些都是自己默许的：他默许了临也侵犯他。  
“小静比我想的要聪明呢，我还以为要和你解释才行，结果居然自己就明白了吗？”临也一边笑着一边顶撞，看着静雄失神地主动配合着他的节奏而摇动屁股，饶有趣味地用力在少年的身上留下各色青紫，咬着他通红的耳朵道，“小静非常想让我操你吧？很舒服对不对？只要尝试过一次，就再也没法回去了，小静是天生的吗，比起和女性其实更习惯男性的暴力性爱，真是个天生的坏孩子啊。”  
静雄摇着头，慌忙道：“不是的……”  
但是，就在此刻，临也加快了前段的抚摸，临界的快感瞬间直冲天灵，身体条件反射地弯曲，直接被插射了出来。  
静雄的表情一片空白。在临也的注视下，他刚刚的否认，如此地可笑。  
“临也……”静雄几乎用灵魂喊出这个名字，然后狠狠地咬上了临也的肩膀，入口的血腥味混合着他身上独有的体味，好像更深、更深地，侵犯了少年。  
临也温柔地将终于忍不住崩溃喊出声的少年漏入怀中，他的阴茎插在少年温暖的身体里，就好像将对方钉在了地上，永远无法逃脱。表情完全失控的少年在他怀里已经没有了眼泪，但是那破碎的眼神却远比眼泪要黑暗而绝望。  
啊，抓住你了呢，我的小怪物。

波江在傍晚来送饭的时候，毫不客气地发出了嫌弃的声音：“你玩的还真是过分啊，到处都是一股子‘做过了’的味道。”  
事实上，公寓里并没有特别凌乱，就连主要的战场——沙发，都在事后换了沙发套，不过波江看起来是并不准备用了。而临也就坐在他喜欢的那个位置，神清气爽地和波江打招呼：“晚上好啊，波江小姐！~”  
“……侵犯未成年人就这么让你愉悦吗？”波江鄙视地看着临也。  
“阿啦，波江小姐你在说什么呢？”临也无辜道，“我可是很辛苦呢，毕竟我最讨厌小静了，不是吗？”  
波江难得地没有嘲讽临也，只是环着手淡淡地打量着他，然后意味不明地嗤笑了一声。她并没有在这个事后味道浓重的地方久待的兴趣，放下足够投喂两人的食物后便准备转身离开。即将出门前，波江突然回头道：“临也。”  
“嗯？”  
“虽然很恶心，但是还是想提醒你。”波江露出一个讽刺的笑容，“你现在笑的，大概是我认识你以来最开心的样子吧，哈。”  
临也的笑容失去了弧度。  
他放下食物，爬上二楼休息的卧室。卧室里只开了一盏昏黄的夜灯，金发的少年昏昏沉沉地陷在柔软的床铺中，安静而乖巧，但是那恬静的睡颜在浑身明显纵欲后痕迹的衬托下，便有了一种奇妙的反差感，好像即将蜕变的怪物一般。  
临也兴致勃勃地观察着沉睡中的静雄，好像在看他最珍贵的宝物一样。  
啊，等你醒来后，会有怎样的怪物诞生呢？  
我非常期待哦，小静。  
我最最讨厌的，小怪物。


End file.
